


Glittering

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve at Babylon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittering

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the "Only Time" Xieverse where Brian and Justin are in an established monogamous relationship and are having unprotected sex.

"_All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost._" -JRR Tolkein

**Brian's POV**

I was dancing with Justin to a song I didn't know. He had his hands tucked lightly into the back waistband of my jeans, and I was resting my cheek against his hair.

I didn't want to think about anything. I didn't want to see anyone we knew, or even know the name of the song that was throbbing its beat through the floor.

I touched his neck with my fingers, brushed across his skin under his hair. He pressed himself more tightly into me then, and I shifted my legs a little. He slipped into the space I'd made for him against my thigh. I just breathed against his ear.

Justin tipped his head back and smiled at me, and I bent down and kissed his lips, slid my tongue into his mouth, felt his tongue on mine, wet and hot.

We both stopped dancing, and just stood there kissing for a long time. His bare skin felt hot where I touched it.

I saw lights flash against my closed lids, and opened my eyes, my hands still buried in his hair. The club lights were sweeping and flashing, while all around us people started counting backwards from ten… nine… eight… and down to "Happy New Year!" Justin smiled at me while gold and silver glitter showered down all over us, and I laughed and went back to kissing him.

**Justin's POV**

Brian's mouth was so fierce on mine, I felt dizzy. I felt glitter falling on us, and opened my eyes and looked at him. I'd long ago unbuttoned his shirt, and there was glitter all over his bare arms and his chest, clinging to his damp skin. I ran my hand through his hair, and a little shower of glitter fell onto his shoulders.

His eyes were lidded and dark, and his lips were swollen. I felt the rush of Brian's desire pour over me, surrounding me. I wasn't a teenager hopelessly in love anymore, but I felt the same single-minded response, to follow him anywhere. So when Brian pulled me towards the stairs, I followed him.

When we got to the hallway in front of the office, he pulled me against him and kissed me. I broke away and kissed his jaw, and he looked down at the office door. It was open, and there were four or five guys in Babylon t-shirts standing inside, talking.

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and looked at me. "Do you think it would be totally wrong to tell my manager and half my security staff to get out of the club office so we could fuck?"

I stood on my toes and kissed his chin. "I think they'd understand, since we have nowhere else to go."

Brian laughed and bumped his forehead into mine. "Want to check out the backroom for old time's sake, or the VIP room for a higher caliber of onlooker? Or…" and he kissed me … "we could just go home."

I pressed his hand into my crotch "The closest one."

Brian pulled me across the catwalk to the VIP room. It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, but the sounds of moans and whispers filled my ears.

Brian brushed past two other men and took me into the far corner of the room. I leaned back against the wall while Brian kissed me, his hands moving insistently under my shirt. He swept the tips of his fingers over my nipples, then pinched them, then tickled them again, and I arched hard into him. He kept twisting and teasing them, and I kissed him harder, my hands on the back of his neck. He tightened his fingers on my nipples again, and I moaned into his mouth.

I felt Brian turning me around to face the wall, and I resisted. Everyone in that part of the room was watching us. "Brian."

He nuzzled the back of my neck and kept turning me. "I want to fuck you."

I smiled, but I still didn't let him turn me all the way into the wall. "Brian."

He was licking my ear, and I shuddered. He started opening my pants. "Brian."

His voice was thick. "What?"

"We could go home, or to the loft." He shook his head. "Or you could wear a condom."

His words were muffled against my neck, but I could hear them perfectly clearly.

"I am never, ever fucking you with a condom again. Never."

I turned around in his arms and pushed him back against the wall. I showered his neck and chest with kisses, and when I licked his nipple, I tasted glitter. I dragged my tongue down across his abs, and opened his pants, breathing in the smell of his cock and skin while I yanked them down over his hips.

I was on my knees, my face buried in Brian's stomach and pubes. His cock was straining to find my mouth, and I spread my tongue over the head. I had one hand on his ass, and let the other slide down into the space between his legs, into the hot triangle formed by his skin and his jeans, and cradled his balls. I swept my tongue across the smooth skin of the head, sucking softly until I tasted a little rush of pre-come.

Brian let his weight sag more against the wall, and moved his hands down to my head, just resting there lightly. He groaned when my lips made a circle around his cock, locking under the rim and moving down, my tongue pressing against the sensitive spot under the edge. He started to thrust, but I made him hold still with the pressure of my hand on his hip.

And then I opened my throat and took him into it. I swallowed around him, making my throat soft and open, and swirled my tongue on his cock. This time I didn't stop him when he started to move, and I relaxed my throat muscles even more, burying his cock inside me, feeling the heat of my own breath as my nose pressed into his damp pubes.

I gently closed my hand on Brian's balls, lifting them up, and letting one finger press against his perineum. He groaned and his hands scrambled in my hair, and I felt him start to come in shuddering waves down my throat. I kept my mouth tight on his cock, swallowing around him while he came.

Brian leaned his head back against the brick wall, and I kept licking at his cock, my tongue soft. Then I licked up his belly and chest, and stood up, while his arms wrapped around me again.

Brian just held me, leaning back against the wall.

I kissed his throat. "We should have gone home, or to the loft."

He didn't open his eyes, just smiled. "We can still do that. As soon as I can walk again."

I laughed. "There's a reason I fell to my knees."

His hands were gently stroking the bare skin of my back, and they moved around to my chest. He was sucking gently on the skin behind my ear and pinching my nipples again. I started to feel a burn at the base of my spine, and my cock was throbbing inside my pants. He pinched again, and I felt it like electricity running down to my cock.

I swallowed and shifted all my weight back against him. He could have pushed me against the wall, but he didn't, just letting my back and ass settle into him, while his arms wrapped around me from behind. He opened my pants, and slid his hand in and freed my cock. He wrapped one hand around it, spreading the pre-come down from the head to the shaft, his other hand reaching back up my chest to play with my nipples again.

I let my head fall back on his shoulder. His mouth was breathing hot on my ear. "I'm never going to put a condom on with you again, Justin. I want to fuck you and feel your skin and your heat, I want to come inside you, I want to feel my cock sliding in and out of you while I come, feeling you wet and full of my come…"

I was thrusting into his fist and my fingers were biting into his forearm while he jerked me off and talked to me, his words secret and hot. I moaned. "Brian, Brian, I love to feel you come inside me, all that wet hot…" I moaned again. I couldn't talk anymore.

His voice changed, got thicker. "I love to feel you come inside me, too. That gush, rushing into me, filling me…"

I arched back when he said that, and felt everything that had been building inside me, in my cock and balls and ass, suddenly coalesce into one hot mass and explode out of me. I flooded onto his hand and the floor, my arms reaching up and behind me to grab his neck, my head twisting around to find his mouth.

When I was done, I sagged against him, and his arms held me up. He gently turned me all the way around so I was facing him, and I buried my face in his sweaty, glittered chest, tasting salt on his skin, feeling his heat.

His lips brushed against my hair, and I murmured something, I didn't know what. I just stood there.

I slowly became aware of where we were, in a dark corner of a dim space. No one was paying any attention to us, and the music from outside was muffled. I lifted my face up and looked at Brian. He smiled at me, his eyes soft and clear, and I smiled back at him.

**Brian's POV**

Justin pulled me down the stairs to the main floor. I stopped at the bar, and got us both a drink, and kissed him, tasting scotch on his tongue, after we finished it. He started to melt into me, and I thought about going home, when the music changed. He lifted up his head and his face broke out in brightness.

"I love this song. Come dance with me."

I dimly recognized the song as something I'd heard playing in his studio, thumping its beat against the walls and floor while he painted, his tongue caught between his teeth.

He was holding my hand, and tugging at it, and I followed him onto the dance floor.

He turned into my arms and settled against me, his hips catching the beat, his hands resting lightly on me, the glitter starting to fall again. Some drunk, shirtless guys dancing next to us bumped into us, and Justin stopped dancing for a second, then moved backwards, pulling me with him.

I let Justin pull me towards the center of the floor, and danced with him until we went home.


End file.
